Pit in Wonderland
by Amaya Zorifuki
Summary: One of the smashers finds himself in a fantasy world unable to get out. Along the way, he meets some strange characters, and learns a bit about himself. ON HIATUS.
1. Down the rabbit hole

I hope you like this cause it was hard to manage. I had to cast everyone in the right part, than research it for order and continuity. The main part of Alice was the hardest, but I settled on Pit. He's new and I figured out how to work around everything. Plus he's already so popular. Rei, please give the warning.

Rei: Warning! If you clicked into this and had the Disney version in mind, you will be sorely disappointed.

Dragon: You see, I'm not a big fan of the Disney version as it wasn't as true to the book as it should have been. But I hope you will still enjoy this even if you haven't read the book or seen the live action movie.

Rei: Disclaimer! D doesn't own Super smash brothers, or Alice in wonderland.

Chapter one: down the 'rabbit' hole and through the door (More or less)

Pit glanced around as he wondered what would happen to him after something like this, and how his life had gone in a rather drastic one-eighty he had recently joined the super smash brothers and boy was he was nervous. He was currently in his room at the smash mansion where everyone else was going to be living, and thus far he hadn't met anyone other than Master hand, who was kind of scary to begin with. And from what he had heard from the gloved hand he was the first angel they had, sure others could float and one of the new ones had wings too, but it was still awkward.

Master hand told him that he told the others about him and that he was a very capable fighter. Now the Master Hand seemed to know a lot about these things but what he didn't know was that Pit was a pretty shy person, and flew to his room pretty quickly.

Master hand had just left him alone after talking to him about the others just arrived and to make a good impression at the opening ceremonies. And Pit was just terrified at what he heard.

"I'm gonna have to do what?" The angel asked

"Just stand in front of about thirty other fighters and T.V. cameras." The hand said as though it was nothing. "Several others are gonna do the same, and you don't even have to say anything, I'll do that for you. And you can meet them to your heart's content after that."

Pit tried to imagine doing something like that, but had no such luck of it going well.

"Do I really have to?" He asked, paling

"Sorry kid, I can't change it. It's just stage fright that you've got anyway." He motioned towards the phone, "You can phone in for someone if you want." Pit gave him a blank look,

"You don't know what a phone is, do you?" Master hand asked lamely, Pit shook his head no,

"Try a strong cup of tea, I've seen others do that when they get nervous." He said, "I get how you're a little worn out and nervous, but you don't want to disappoint anyone, do you?"

Pit slowly shook his head as Master Hand spoke up again,

"Good, now unpack and get some rest. The trip may have taken a lot out of you. I'll call you later to meet everyone else."

The glove moved out but stopped for a second and turned back to Pit,

"Remember kid," he said, "Whatever happens, flood or earthquake, the show must go on."

He left and closed the door behind him, leaving Pit to his thoughts. He glanced out the window and saw a few of the staff hands working outside.

"How can he expect me to introduce myself in front of all those strangers?" He wondered out loud, "Not to mention get acquainted with them and break the ice?"

He peeked through the view hole in his door as he saw some one run past it, they moved fast and were shouting incoherently, so he couldn't quite catch a good glimpse of them. He gulped at the thought of meeting the around thirty other people, (Even if some of them weren't people) he might be able to meet them individually maybe but not all of them at once. He knew he would have to eventually, but he was feeling a little out of it right now.

"I need to calm down for a while." He muttered, "It's too noisy around here."

He glanced at the floor plan of the area that Master Hand's assistant had given him and noticed that there was a garden area. It was the perfect place to think for a little while. He chose to leave his bow in his room and fly to the garden on his own.

Avoiding other passerby, such as an elf like couple and someone in an orange suit. But he was glad when he came across an area that was devoid of anyone. He sat underneath an apple tree next to a pond as he thought to himself for a while.

"I'll wait here until I'm ready, whenever that'll be." He muttered to himself. (He's doing that a lot lately)

He looked around, taking in the sight of the gardens sights and sounds and felt relaxed. He thought back to something that the Master hand had told him before taking him up to his room,

"_Relax kid, these guys are stranger that you could ever be."_ He than went on about some of them being too obsessive or to narcissistic or withdrawn. Not that his pep talk helped in any way shape or form.

Pit shivered suddenly and he looked up, not expecting a breeze on such a perfect day and noticed dark and menacing clouds moving in. He thought of going back inside but something else caught his attention that he definitely did not expect.

An apple had fallen of the branch overhead, but had fallen like it was in slow motion. It slowly moved down and seemed to stop in front of his astonished face. Pit watched as it spun around in the air, unable to comprehend what the heck was going on.

Before his head hurt any more from trying to figure it out, he heard a small voice cry out. Pit managed to tear his gaze away from the apple in time to catch a fast something running by his field if vision.

"Oh, my!" He cried out, "Oh brother!"

Pit was unsure what to do, but once he looked back at where the apple was it was gone. Pit contemplated for two seconds, concluded that there was only one of whatever it was, and ran after it.

Pit didn't bother to fly after it, seeing as how it wasn't very far ahead of him. He managed to catch up when the rabbit's watch let out a ringing. He stopped and Pit got a good look at him for the first time, and was confused as ever. The fast moving something turned out to be a boy with a pair white rabbit ears sticking out of his blonde hair. He wore a green outfit, and Pit only took him to be about ten by his height. He let out a small shout.

"Oh dear, oh dear. I'll be so late!"

He ran off into a tunnel that was meshed between two trees. Pit's curiosity overcame his judgment, and he followed the young rabbit boy. (By now it's obvious who the rabbit is, right?) The angel walked in the tunnel for half a minute, when he was caught by surprise by falling through a hole in the ground.

He fell for a while before he came to his senses and started to open his wings. (Here's where I find a loophole) Before he could, he felt something hard hit one of them and heard an unfamiliar cracking sound. His wing than refused to respond and Pit had no choice but to keep falling.

Okay, the second chapter is reposted so it's easier to read.

I'm too busy to put anything else.


	2. Doors

A/N I won't bug you, so I'm just gonna put up the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dreams of owning everything.

…

Just when he thought that he wouldn't be able to fight as a smash brother, not to mention regretting he chose to leave his bow in his room, time chose that moment to slow down. Pit was reminded of the apple from earlier as he slowly fell and tried to contemplate what had happened thus far.

"Let's see, apple, rabbit, hole. That pretty much covers it." He muttered out loud as he continued falling,

'I wonder where all of this leads' Pit thought, 'Provided I even survive the landing at least. Maybe I'll get lucky and land in water or something.' His mind began to wander,

'The master hand should be warned about this, if he believes me. But than again he has a strange job to begin with. He's a giant hand for Titan's sake.'

Before he could contemplate it any further, he landed on something soft. He looked up to find it was a large basket of leaves. Pit hurriedly examined his wing, it was tough to tell but it felt sprained. He guessed that it accidentally scraped against a branch when he tried to open them earlier. He wrapped it up in a makeshift splint as best he could, then took in his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

He was in some kind of hallway; it looked like something in a palace. Pit turned to a ticking sound and saw the rabbit boy, he was holding up his pocket watch.

"I can't afford to be any later than I already am." The strange boy said, and ran off to the far door before Pit could stop him.

Pit picked himself up and walked to the door the young rabbit boy entered. Thinking hard at the same time.

'Okay, calm down Pit.' He thought to himself 'Maybe I just fell through the earth and came out the other side. I don't really know how it works down here on earth, maybe I can ask for directions. Plus it doesn't look like the underworld, so I'm safe for now.' He thought, before muttering out loud "I hope."

As he walked closer to the door, Pit couldn't help but notice that either he was getting bigger, or the hallway was getting smaller. By the time he got to the door it looked like he had to crawl through it. He crouched down and opened the door.

He was shocked, as the door seemed bigger on the other side. Like it grew without moving. (You try describing that) He walked in to a decent sized hexagonal room and shut the door without thinking. He glanced around,

"Well this is interesting."

There was a door on each of the six sides of the room. Pit tried a few, but they were locked from the other side. He turned his attention to what looked like a glass table in the center of the room; it had a small key placed on the glass top. Pit picked it up and thought it looked so tiny he was sure it was a toy. He smiled as he noticed a portion of the wall covered by a curtain, when the curtain rose up on it's own and revealed small door.

"I wonder," Pit said, glancing at the key,

He crouched down and unlocked the door, and opened it. On the other side was a beautiful garden with flowers and what looked like a maze hedge. Pit smiled at the sight of it.

"If only I was smaller." He sighed almost wistfully. "Then I'll bet I could get in."

He closed the tiny door and relocked turning to the table to find a bottle sitting on it, filled with something red. It had a tag on it marked 'Drink me' as though the bottle itself reading his mind. Pit set the key down on the table and picked up the strange and somewhat spooky bottle.

"How did that get there?" He said, 'I wonder if it's all right to drink. If you drink from a bottle marked poison it'll get to you sooner of later.' He thought 'At least that's what I learned back in angel land.'

He examined the bottle from top to bottom, but it was smooth and bump free.

"It's not marked poison anywhere."

He carefully took a sip, not a bad taste (Kind of adequate) but nothing fatal.

"Hmm, I guess it's nothing." He said.

He seemed to have spoken to soon for before he could react he felt a strange sensation. He gasped the bottle flew from his hand and he felt himself falling again, but his feet didn't leave the floor. His eyes widened as he shrank down to the size of a, and covered his ears as the bottle fell to the floor with a loud bang, spilling the odd shrinking potion.

"Oh, no." Pit moaned as he saw the key was still on the table.

"Oh, If only my wing wasn't injured from the fall." He said, "Then I wouldn't be in this mess."

Pit sat down and grumbled for a moment, trying to think of something that could get him out of this mess.

"I can't climb that slippery table, and I can't fly up either." He said out loud, leaning back and putting a hand on his seat. "If I had been smart enough to hold onto the key, or hadn't relocked the door, or not have drank the…what am I sitting on?"

He stood up as he felt that he was sitting on something that was not the hard ground. It was a cookie box, and Pit was about to wonder about this when the lid lifted itself open.

"I wonder if the Master hand knows about this place." He wondered aloud as he picked up one of the cookies. It was mushroom shaped and said 'eat me' in chocolate chips.

"Last time I obeyed what a drink said I ended up tiny, and this may not be too different."

Unsure about it, he glanced at the spilled bottle. And took a deep breath.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." He told him self,

'If it makes me taller then I can reach the key. And if it makes me smaller, maybe I can creep under the door.' He thought, trying to convince himself.

"Here we go." He said before taking a bite.

There was a pause before he felt the strange feeling again, this time he grew. Only he wouldn't seem to stop, he grew until he was jammed in the room.

"I'm stuck," He cried, "Now what am I supposed to do?"

As if on cue the Young Rabbit boy that Pit had followed in the first place popped out of one of the rooms, he now had a pair of brown gloves and a fan.

"I hope I'm not too late." He said. "If I keep her waiting, the things she'll do to me. I have to hurry."

"Ah, can you help me please?"

Unfortunately for Pit, the rabbit took one look at him and screamed,

"Ah! A giant!" He dropped his gloves onto Pit's now giant sandal. He moved to run but Pit stopped him,

"Wait, don't run off."

Pit started to cry, and the tears made a large splash, the boy looked at him,

"Are you crying?" He asked

"What do you think?" Pit moaned, to upset and shaken to remember to be polite

"I think you are." Rabbit boy confirmed, "Good think I speak that language fluently." He stepped out of the way to avoid a large tear,

"The language of crying?" Pit asked, arching an eyebrow

"Yes, but I can't stay." Said the rabbit boy, "I'm late."

"Wait!" Pit cried, but the rabbit boy had walked out of a door and shut it tight.

"Well that's just great." Pit moaned, he managed to lift his foot up and reach down to pick up the gloves, but now he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Pretty soon, because of his crying the room was flooded. That's right, the room had flooded, he's that big right now. Pit's hand tightened on the gloves as he sobbed a little more,

"Me and my curiosity." Pit said, "Now I'm a giant, my wing is injured and I'm stuck."

He tried to move again, realized that he had a little more elbowroom. Something was making him small.

'What's making me smaller? I didn't eat or drink anything.' Pit thought 'It must be this fan and the gloves' He concluded as he threw them away, took a deep breath and sank under the cold water.

Pit, glad he knew how to swim managed to swim up and break the surface of the water. In doing so he felt more confused than ever, he had somehow ended up in what looked like a sewer. He was glad that the water was clean, and was about to swim when he heard a squeak. He turned and saw an orange looking mouse swimming by.

"What have I got to lose?" Pit asked himself, and grabbed the mouse's tail, "Excuse me Mr. mouse."

The mouse swam to a small set of steps leading to a door and climbed up, Pit was to busy climbing it to notice it the distinct details of it's features that the water had hidden. This mouse was yellow and larger than any mouse he had ever seen. (Keep in mind Pit's pretty small at this point)

"Mr. Mouse, wait." Pit called, not seeing the mouse and trying to climb the stairs while drenched.

"How did you know my name young man?" The mouse said to him, Pit looked up at the mouse,

"Em, you do look like a mouse." Pit told him, "Somewhat." noticing the change for the first time.

"Mr. Mouse is my name, but Pikachu is the nickname all my friend gave me." He said, "Come with me, I have an important lecture to deliver. And all my friends will be there."

He led Pit down the hallway as the angel wondered what he had gotten himself into.

…

Okay, this will do for now. I accidentally put chapters one and two at the same time, so this should make it better.


	3. The library race

Okay, I get how the first chapter looked kind of squished. I'm working on something that may change that. But Pit is going to be fine, despite no reviews so far.

Pit: We'll survive, right.

Rei: Oh, not I. I will survive!

Pit: Besides at least nobody's flaming you.

Dragon: True. Anyways, I don't own Super smash brothers or Alice in wonderland.

Chapter two: The library race.

As Pikachu led a still soaked Pit down the hallways as he talked to him about his upcoming lecture. It was interesting, as Pit had never conversed with a mouse before.

"My lectures are very precisely pre-written." The mouse said, "I wrote them many years ago."

"Interesting." Pit mused

"You see my boy, I never change a line of what I say." Pikachu grinned, "Not a line!"

Pit pondered on that as he was led into a library. Because he was so small at this point, the entire place looked enormous. He stood there with a wowed look on his face and was led to a small podium with some small odds and ends like a pencil and a mint box acting as seats. Pikachu looked at Pit,

"Looks like we came here just in time." He said, gesturing to some books that were stood up. Pit watched as the cover slid open, he wasn't as surprised due to the cookie incident. What really surprised him was when the image walked right out of the book. He noticed another open, and he gulped.

"Ah, some of them can't seem to make it." Pikachu said mildly, "Don't worry, they're not dead, yet."

There were three of the strange book folk, two people with winter parkas and a strange man who looked like he never once acted his age. Pit glanced at the book he walked out of. It read 'Tingle. Dodo.' The other ones read, 'Ice climbers. Pink panda. Blue penguin.'

"Hey, your wet." Said the Blue parka guy.

"He should dry you up." Said Tingle, gesturing to Pikachu, "His lectures are the driest things you've ever heard."

"Settle down, settle down everyone. Are we ready?" Pikachu asked them as they all took seats, "Good." He pulled out some note cards. "In 1988, the company 'N' had tried several things."

"Oh!" The pink parka girl yelled suddenly. "Oh!"

"Did you say something Nana?" Pikachu asked,

"I don't think so." Nana said before yelling again, "Oh why?"

Pikachu talked on, not noticing her yell. Pit raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"When they came across their rivals they learned. That blah blah blah."

As the mouse droned on, the others started to feel tired and began dozing off. Pit tried to stay awake but was having a difficult time about it.

"How are we getting along?" The mouse said suddenly, snapping Pit out of his doze.

"I'm wet as ever." The angel muttered back.

"That's not you fault." Said Pikachu, "I don't like it."

"None of us do." Said Popo, "I think there is a better way to cure wetness."

"Huh?"

"Ipso facto." He continued, "The best way to get him dry is a caucus race."

"A caucus race." Nana said,

"What's that?" Pit asked, noticing them all limbering up.

"Now you're talking." Tingle said, satisfied.

"Please, what's a caucus race?" Pit asked again,

"The best way to explain is to do it." Pikachu said.

Everyone lined up as Pit watched next Pikachu. Pit jumped as the mouse spoke.

"On you mark! Get set! GO!" Everyone moved and wandered in different directions. Pit saw that a few even collided. Pikachu from next to him commented,

"It's a blistering race," He said "filled with skill, determination and sheer stupidity."

Pit couldn't help but smile.

He noticed that there didn't seem to be a destination, and they were mostly fooling around and running in random places. Pit gasped as he saw Nana trip Tingle.

"They're all cheating!" He shouted.

"That's a caucus race." Pikachu gave double thumbs up.

Tingle rushed up to the mouse and started stepping on his foot. The parka siblings joined in.

"Stop it, deformed." The mouse shouted.

"No one calls me deformed!" He shouted back.

"Look, the finishing post!" Popo shouted, pointing at a statue. "So who won?"

"Everybody won!" They all cheered. And Pit found himself cheering with them.

"I think we should all be in bed with some hot chocolate." Said Nana,

"I agree," said her brother.

As they all filed away, the angel found himself alone.

"Hey, wait! Please." But there was nobody else around. Even Pikachu had vanished, and Pit needed someone to help him get in the garden he saw earlier. He walked around for a little while before running into a familiar face.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" The Rabbit boy shouted, "I'll be executed for sure."

Pit managed to muster up some courage and walked up to the frantic rabbit eared boy.

"Are you looking for something?" He asked, unsure of what he might say.

"I lost a pair of gloves and a fan, and I need them for something special later." He cried, "I'm already running late."

Pit's mind flashed back to the hexagonal room when he was bigger, the gloves and fan were the things that shrank him and got him in the library. He felt a tad guilty as it was him hat made the boy drop his things. It was only fair that he helped find them.

"I'll help you." He said,

The boy looked up at him and gave a surprised look.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted,

"Huh?" Pit was surprised, perhaps the boy recognized him. "Well, I was hoping to get into that garden." He fumbled with his words. The boy looked annoyed,

"Run home and get me another pair of gloved and a fan. Quick!" He said to the confused angel, before running off.

Pit blinked and wondered what he meant.

"He spoke to me like I was his housekeeper." He mused, "Maybe he has a short term memory or something."

Pit noticed something that caught his attention, a book that was so large.

"Oh I'm still small." Pit reminded himself.

He walked over to it and read the title out loud.

"Y.L. Rabbits house."

Something told him he was where he was told to go.

A/N: Not as long as the first chapter. Okay, by now it's obvious that young link is the white rabbit. He fit the part.

Rei: The ears are so cute!

Pit: I get him and Pikachu and the Ice climbers in this fiction, but why was Tingle in this?

Dragon: I had two reasons. First off, it was funny. Secondly, he was filler, meaning everyone else had a fitting role and I ran out of characters.

Rei: Now review and tell us what you think. If not then Pit will cry.

Pit: --,

Dragon: Just hope you like it!


	4. The rabbit's house

Okay, I revised everything and made it a little better. Still no reviews but who cares?

Rei: You.

Dragon: So true. Pit, you do the disclaimer.

Pit: Uh, She doesn't own anything.

…

Chapter four: The rabbit's house

…

Pit glanced at the book, gripped the cover and pulled it open to find it was a pop-up book. A quaint little cottage popped up and stood and Pit could have sworn he could hear birds chirping in the distance if not for it being a library.

The shy angel walked up to the door and peeked inside, it looked cozy and lived in. He glanced around in the first room and saw a fireplace, table and dresser. He saw the white fans and gloves resting in the open drawer of the dresser. The ones the rabbit told him to get.

"He sure lives well for one so young." He mused, "Some of these things are probably priceless. Or even more expensive."

He noted the distinct glow of the things on the table and he made sure not to put them on as he shut the drawer. He glanced around again and saw a bottle of red potion on the table. Pit recalled the door room fiasco and walked up to it.

"It doesn't say 'drink me' like the other one. But maybe it can do something." He opened it "I hope it makes me big again." And with that thought he took a sip. It tasted terrible; he made a face and put it back on the dresser as he tried to erase the taste from his memory.

He suddenly felt a familiar feeling as he looked at his hands. They grew as they had before. Pretty soon he was jammed in the house. His foot was shoved in the fireplace and his arm was on the outside.

"Okay, maybe in retrospect I should have gone outside to do that." Pit moaned as he felt his injured wing sting from little room between him and the floor. He winced as a prick of pain shot out.

"Now where did I put those things?" Y.L. Rabbit's voice rang out from the front door. "I cloud have sworn I left them nearby." The boy seemed to have forgotten about Pit, as he was wondering about his gloves and fan again. He tried to open the door, but Pit put his hand over it and held it shut. Y.L. frowned and swung around back.

Y.L. took one look at the giant arm sticking out of his house and fell over from shock, right into one of the garden patches. Unfortunately for him he got entangled in the vines and was stuck. Pit strained to hear him at first but managed to hear him yell out.

"Meta! Meta Knight!"

"I'm here. I'm here." A voice that Pit had trouble identifying rang out. "I was out front digging for apples."

"_What?_" Pit muttered, He squinted through the window and saw a strange, short looking person. Wearing blue and had some kind of mask on his face.

"Ah, with the larks on the wing and the snails on the pond." Meta continued making no sense whatsoever.

"Help me up." Y.L. moaned, after he was helped up he glanced back at the veggies. "Why are we growing cucumbers, Meta?"

"Because they're green, sir." Meta told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Y.L. nodded and turned to his gardener.

"Right, right. Now what the heck is that in the window?" He shouted, pointing as Pit's arm. Meta Knight glanced at it and squinted.

"That's an arm, sir." He said

"Whoever saw an arm that size?" Y.L. asked.

"Us today, I suppose sir." Meta retorted, "Either way it's still an arm."

The rabbit eared boy fumed and pointed to Pit's arm. "Well it's messing up my house. Remove it!"

Pit paled at the thought. He squirmed in his cramped spot and pounded his hand on the ground. The tremor caused the poor rabbit boy to fall over into the veggies again.

"Can you please help me?" The unfortunate angel called out, "I'm stuck. And I can't get out on my own."

Y.L. struggled to get up with the vines wrapped around him. Meta pulled him up, or tried and let him slip out of his hand.

"Oh, dear. Wario!" He called out.

"What?" A heavy-set looking man in a yellow outfit poked his head out.

"Y.L. has got a bad case of the falls today." He shouted while helping him up. "He keeps dropping like the leaves in autumn."

The rabbit boy sighed as his feet were planted on the ground "Get a ladder and prop it against the house." He said, the two of them obliged and waited for Y.L. to give them another order.

"Now you have to climb on the roof, go down the chimney and see who's in the house. I tried the front door but it's stuck."

"Me?" Meta shouted,

"Yes you."

"Oh, not me." Meta said, "I've always had a bad back for chimneys."

"Oh for heaven's sake." Y.L. moaned, "You do it Wario."

"Who, me?"

"YES!"

"Oh, alright then." He said,

The other two watched as Wario climbed up the ladder and moved over to the chimney. Pit saw some dust fall from the ceiling where he stepped.

"Careful, there's a loose slate up there." Meta called up. He spoke at the right time for one of the slates to slide down and clunk Y.L. on the noggin. Meta seemed to not notice the boy crouching on the ground, clutching his head.

"Good job, you found it!" Meta called up, he turned to Y.L. "What are you doing sir?" He asked, glancing down at him.

Y.L. glared at him, "Nothing, tell Wario to climb down the chimney."

After being told to, Wario stepped into the chimney and took a deep breath. Pit glanced down at the fireplace that his foot was shoved in. Soot started to fall onto it.

Pit banged on the top and called up, "Not down the chimney. I wouldn't try it if I were you."

Whether Wario heard Pit or not, he inhaled and slid down with a yelp. Pit heard him cry out and on a pure innocent reflex, shoved his foot upwards, sending Wario flying.

He shot out of the chimney in a puff of soot and flew into the air above where the other two were standing.

"There goes Wario." Said Meta Knight nonchalantly.

He crashed into one of the larger greenhouses. The two of them raced over to him, Y.L. muttering something along the lines of, "Great, five windows I'll have to get fixed."

They pulled him into a sitting position. Y.L. handed Meta a bottle,

"What a mess. Here's chateau romani." He said, annoyed.

"Thank you sir." Meta popped the cork open and started to drink it up.

"Not you!" Y.L. snapped, smacking the back of his head. Meta smiled,

"Sorry Sir, it runs in the family." He said with a smile, He turned to Wario, "What happened now, Wario?"

The said man blinked and recalled what happened to him, "Well I slid down, and something came at me like a jack-in-the-box. And up I went like a rocket!"

The three of them glanced at each other. Pit strained to hear what they were discussing, but heard one thing as clear as crystal.

"I don't like this, we have to burn down the house." Y.L. shouted,

Pit paled even more, He slammed his fist on the ground again and called out, "No! Wait! You can't burn down the house with me inside!"

Pit paused and heard nothing; he frowned and tried to listen harder. Something came out of the silence.

"Yes! A wheelbarrow full should do!" The rabbit boy and his gardeners were carting something up. Pit heard Meta Knight speak in a more serious tone.

"Ready? Aim. Fire!"

All of a sudden, little pebbles were sent through the window and hit Pit! The angel frowned and yelled for them to stop. When they finally did he noticed something odd. The 'pebbles' had puffed up and looked softer. Pit gasped,

"They're not real pebbles." He said, "They're soft like cake."

Recalling the cookie incident, he picked one up with his free hand and popped it into his mouth. He shrank down as he (not to mention the other three) hoped he would. In fact, he shrank down to about the size of a fly.

Pit went quickly and crept under the front door, ignoring the cheers from the three house residents. He moved fast and checked his hurt wing, still broken. If anything the cramped space made it worse. Pit sighed as he now made his way around the grasses and earth around him.

"This has been a strange circumstance." Pit said out loud to himself as he walked over to some broken pottery, "Back in Angel Land when I read fairy tales I never figured I would end up in the middle of one." He walked towards some tall tan colored plants. "There should be a book written about all this. Maybe when I get back I'll write one."

He glanced behind him, sensing something was off. He saw something moving back and forth. He looked ahead and saw a huge head look at him. He had accidentally wandered underneath a large dog!

Pit ran over to a piece of pottery that was broken and hid under it. Glancing around he saw a small stick, thinking fast he grabbed it, and threw it as hard as he could! The dog forgot about Pit and went after the stick.

Pit glanced around and saw that the dog was long gone. He sighed in relief.

"Why do I get the feeling that will be the most normal thing that will happen to me today?" He asked himself as he moved onwards.

…

That's the end of this chapter; I'm now in the school play so I may be even slower.

Pit: I'm small again. TT

I know, but you'll get bigger again soon.

Rei: I'm going to enjoy the next chapter. Woot!

Tell me about it. So I hope you liked it so far.


	5. Major caterpillar, major pain

Chapter number five, and I hope you all like it. Even though I can't tell because nobody is reviewing. But I'm calm now and I have a good feeling about things. I don't care much about reviews, as long the hits are good.

Rei-chan: You're in denial you know.

Pit: Complete denial.

Dragon: Shut up, you're tiny!

Pit: Hey, that's not nice.

Dragon: I know, now I'm going to do this no matter what the readers say. (Or don't say) Rei-chan, you do the disclaimer.

Rei-chan: We don't own anything involving Alice in wonderland of super smash brothers, and the whole thing is really silly. I mean what makes you think that we would own it? We are the least likely to…

Dragon: We get the idea! Oh, underlined words mean songs and poetry.

…

Chapter five: Major caterpillar, major pain.

…

Pit walked around staring at the now giant blades of grass towering over him. He sighed as he walked over a dead looking leaf.

"Being small sure gives people bad neck strain. I have to keep looking up." He muttered,

He ducked under some ferns and popped up into a pretty looking shaded area. Pit looked around and was surprised to see a purple caterpillar sitting atop a large mushroom. He had his arms crossed as he smoked a pipe of some kind. The smoke making a multi-colored trail around him,

'_A hookah.'_ Pit thought as he glanced at the pipe.

He shyly approached the caterpillar and opened his mouth to speak. He shut it at first, not wanting to talk to anyone. And then he figured that it was an insect of some kind and he had talked to birds sometimes. So he plucked up the courage to do what he planned on doing.

"Excuse me." He piped out, "Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

The caterpillar looked straight ahead, unmoving and Pit thought he didn't hear him until he removed the hookah from his mouth and spouted out.

"Major Mewtwo Caterpillar, ribbon and bark. Always in the open air am I. As a true Nintendo persona, what?"

He blinked and stared at the angel standing in front of him. He looked really out of it.

'_Must be the hookah.'_ Pit thought to himself. The caterpillar blinked again,

"Who are you?" he asked, Pit looked at the ground, unsure of himself as the caterpillar stared him down,

"I'm not really sure." He admitted,

Mewtwo frowned, "If you don't know, then I don't." He said flatly and puffed on the hookah. (That's a funny word.)

"Well, I would say who I was." Pit said, trying to figure it out for the both of them. "I knew who I was this morning, but I think I've been changed several times since then."

"Explain yourself of you'll find yourself on a charge." Mewtwo burst out.

Pit drew back and would have started to stutter if not for the assurance that the caterpillar would not attack him while he was mostly defenseless. "Well, I can't explain myself, because I'm not myself you see."

"No, I don't see." Mewtwo interrupted.

Pit ignored him, "Usually someone stays the way they are size-wise, but I've been so many different sizes in one day it's very confusing."

"Why?" Mewtwo asked, taking another puff. Pit sighed,

"Well, if you were to change into a butterfly, you might find it strange wouldn't you?"

Mewtwo looked up and gave Pit an odd look. "Not a bit. Nothing strange to me."

"Could you not talk like that?"

"Like what?"

Pit shifted his gaze, "In short sentences, it makes me nervous."

Mewtwo blinked and mumbled something, Pit continued,

"All I'm saying is that it's disturbing. I can't keep my size the same for ten minutes together. And I can't remember things as well as I used to."

Mewtwo glanced at him, "That's a bad shape to be in. I'd try to keep on it if I were you. What kind of things can't you remember?" He asked,

"Songs and poems, I suppose." Came the reply.

Mewtwo looked surprised, "That's worse than the flu." He muttered, "Recite 'you are old, father William' for me." He said suddenly, startling the angel sitting nearby, "Stand up boy, you can't sing or recite without standing up."

"But that's the thing. I don't want to." Pit cried, standing up.

Mewtwo ignored his complaint, "No, no elbows are wrong. Tuck them in! Now try and keep in tune." He put the hookah in his mouth and motioned for him to recite. Pit gave up his protests and took a deep breath.

"'You are old, father William' the young man said,

'And your hair has become very white.

And as you incessantly stand on your head,

Do you think at your age this is right?'"

Pit inhaled for the second verse, the caterpillar stared ahead with an odd expression,

"'In my youth,' father William replied to his son,

'I feared it might injure the brain.

But now that I'm perfectly sure I have none,

I'll do it again and again'. Well?"

Pit looked up at the caterpillar as it stared into space and looked even more out of it than before. He finally turned to the young angel.

"I don't know if you were trying to do what you did, but you missed several verses. Only two were recited and they were inaccurate."

Pit glanced at his shoes, "Some of the words were altered a bit."

"Young man, it was wrong from beginning to end. And you can't get more wrong than that." Mewtwo chastised,

Pit looked downcast. "I'm afraid that's always what happens when I try I perform in front of people."

Mewtwo looked at him in a kinder light, "You mustn't be afraid, that's worse than not remembering." Pit was silent; Mewtwo yelled out, "What size do you want to be? Speak up."

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm not changing. You know?" Pit replied,

"No I don't know." Mewtwo scoffed.

"There you go again with your short sentences." Pit cried, turning away from him,

"There you go losing your nerve." Mewtwo retorted, "It's against the queen's regulations. Do you like your size right now?" He asked,

"I'd like to be a little taller." Pit admitted, "Three inches is a terrible height to be."

Mewtwo looked angry, "Terrible? Get real!" He suddenly changed into a brightly colored butterfly. He spoke out majestically,

"One side will make you taller. The other side will make you shorter."

"One side of what?" Pit asked, turning around and noticing the caterpillar's change for the first time. He was in awe at it,

"The mushroom." The newly changed butterfly said, indicating the one he was sitting on, "That's what it's there for you see. Everything has a purpose, even here."

"Thank you Mewtwo." Pit said.

The butterfly laughed, crossed his arms and turned into a hundred smaller blue butterflies, fluttering around Pit until they were all gone. Pit heard a voice call out once more, it was singing,

"One side makes you larger and one makes you small,

And the ones that mother gives you don't do anything at all.

Ask the angel, when he's ten feet tall."

When the butterflies and the singing voice were gone, Pit looked at the mushroom and climbed up on it, he pulled out a piece from each side.

"One side makes me taller. And the other side makes me shorter." He mumbled out loud, "So which one is which?"

He shrugged and took a small bite out of one. He was happy to find himself growing again. He was soon his regular size.

"Thank goodness." He said, "I think I'll keep these. They may come in handy later." He pocketed the pieces of mushroom while viewing his surroundings

He was a tad confused, instead of the library he was on the edge of a small field. He recalled what happened in the sewer, and told himself to just get used to that. He looked around again and saw a pretty blue house.

"That looks respectable." He said out loud. "Maybe they can give me directions to that garden I saw earlier." He smiled and walked over to the garden.

…

Okay, now that Pit is the right size. I'm going to wait here.

Pit: I'm normal sized, YAY!

Rei-chan: And please tell us what you think.

Dragon: I love you just for reading! So please wait for the next one. It shouldn't take too long to type up.


	6. Peper and the pig

Okay, I'm working on this and AST3K and a Naruto fan fiction as well, plus I'm in the school play so cut me some slack.

Pit: But you barely have a social life, you have plenty of time to write.

Dragon: MUSHROOM!

Pit: No!

Rei-chan: Uh, while dragon chases Pit I'll say what needs to be said.

Disclaimer: Hylian dragoness owns nothing connected to Alice in wonderland or super smash brothers.

…

Chapter six: Pepper and the pig

…

As Pit walked up to the house and wondering what he would say, he noticed another figure making it's way as well. He looked it over from where he stood and thought it looked like a frog of some kind. The strange looking footman walked up to a just as strange two-dimensional looking person and handed him a note.

"For the duchess Peach, an invitation from the queen, to play croquet." He said,

The 2-D doorman took the note with a bored look. "From the queen, an invitation for the duchess Peach to play croquet." He sort of repeated.

"No," The frog footman replied, "An invitation to play croquet, for the duchess Peach, from the queen."

Pit glance at the two of them, unsure of what the heck they were saying.

"I've got the gist." The doorman said.

"You sure, GW?"

GW, (Pit was pretty sure that was his name now) nodded, "It's an invitation from the queen, for the duchess Peach to play croquet."

The footman sighed, "I wouldn't have put it like that, but it'll have to do." And he left.

'But they all meant the same thing.' Pit thought, he dismissed the thoughts he brought up as he walked up to the door.

The first thing he noticed was that there was someone yelling inside. He glanced around and noticed a doorbell and rang it, hoping that someone could hear.

After a moment of nothing he knocked on the door, several times.

"Won't do you any good knocking."

Pit spun around and saw the doorman standing there. "Why not?" He asked,

GW sighed, "Two good reasons." He said, "One, because I'm on the same side of the door as you."

Pit blinked, "I guess so."

"And two," The doorman continued "they're making so much noise on the inside no one can hear you."

Pit looked dumbstruck, "So how will I get in?"

GW looked thoughtful, "That does pose a question." He pondered, "A problem, you might even say a conundrum or riddle."

"Uh, I suppose so." Pit responded, unsure what to say.

"I could go and get a spare door, but that would take too long." Pit blinked as GW continued, "I've got it, you could knock and I could let you out!"

Pit face vaulted, "But I don't want to go out. I want to go in."

"Yes," GW responded, "But if you wanted to go out it would be much easier."

"But not the best way." Pit noted,

"True," GW agreed, "Meanwhile I'm going to sit here until tomorrow."

The door swung open and a plate flew out hitting a tree, scaring Pit half out of his mind.

"And the next day perhaps, an maybe the whole week. Then I'll come back by popular demand."

Pit moaned, "So what am I going to do?"

"I don't know. But I'll sit here and think of it while I sing, 'coming through the rye.'"

The angel sweat dropped as the 2-D doorman started to sing in a voice that sounded more like beeps. "I'll just have to get in myself." He muttered.

Pushing aside the door he marched in, it was a nice house. Pit followed a loud voice and found himself inside the kitchen. He noticed with some worry that the cook, a short man in a white coat, and how he was yelling.

"MORE PEPPER!" he shouted,

Pit turned and saw a young blonde woman nursing a baby in her arms, oblivious to it screaming.

Pit saw the cook pour pepper into the food he was making, he sneezed. Without warning the cook turned around and threw several cups and plates. They flew across the room and smashed against the wall. Pit ducked to avoid one and looked up at the ceiling. He saw a pink cat with big blue eyes grinning down at him.

"Um, could you tell me why your cat is grinning at me like that?" He asked, unnerved by the cat in question.

The woman (Who Pit presumed was the duchess Peach GW mentioned) looked up.

"He's a Cheshire puff cat." She said, "Those cats always grin."

Pit glanced back up at it. "I didn't know cat's could grin." Pit said,

"Well you don't know very much then do you?" Peach laughed, "Ain't that so Saturn-chan?"

The baby in her arms sneezed,

Pit frowned, Peach continued,

"My cook and I have had that cat for a while." She said, "I just call the cook 'doc' or Doctor because I don't recall his real name."

"Are you really a duchess?" Pit blurted out before he could stop himself,

"That would be telling." Peach said, "But I am."

As if on cue, Doc threw more dishes. One of which came close to hitting the baby Peach was holding.

"Careful!" Pit cried, "You almost hit his poor little nose!"

Peach just laughed, "Nonsense hon." She said, "He can already play 'three blind mice' on his nose."

Pit felt extremely uncomfortable as the two of them laughed and the baby cried.

"Could you please tell me how to get into the garden?" Pit asked, trying to push his awkwardness aside.

"Oh, now you're talking." Peach crowed, "But I prefer singing to talking don't you?"

Pit paled, he was not doing so well in the song department, and he did not want to have to embarrass himself in front of these people.

"Let's have us some song!" Peach cheered,

They all went silent, before Peach broke into song.

Speak roughly to the little boy,

And beat him when he sneezes.

He only does it to annoy,

Because he know it teases.

Pit could not have been more mortified, not only was she openly singing about child abuse, she was smiling the whole time. The angel shuddered as she continued,

I speak severely to my boy,

I beat him when he sneezes.

For he can thoroughly enjoy,

The pepper when it pleases!

Pit could not have been more pleased to hear the song end. And the whole time she was singing she was dancing about and spinning.

Pit started as she suddenly tossed the baby into Pit's arms; "Here you nurse him for a bit." She called, "I have an appointment. It can't wait!"

Pit looked over the Doctor who was spraying more pepper into his food and glanced over the spot Peach had danced off to, then at the baby he now held.

"I should get you out of here, they're sure to kill you." He said and ran out, avoiding the dishes thrown by the cook.

He marched out the door in a hurry, GW looked at him, "I thought you wanted to go in?" He said.

"I've been in, now I'm coming out." Pit called back.

"Life is so complicated." GW sighed,

…

A/N: I was going to end it here, but I'm going to keep writing. (By the way, yes the Cheshire cat is Jigglypuff AKA Purin)

…

As Pit walked with the baby down a grass path along the woods, he began to wonder what he was going to do with him.

"Maybe if I get back to the mansion I could let master hand find a home for him."

As he pondered, he noticed that Saturn was grunting and snorting. Pit tried to tell him to stop.

"You mustn't grunt like that." He said, "It sounds like you've become a pig."

He smiled at him, only to see that he had spoken too soon.

"You have turned into a pig!" He shouted, nearly dropping him. "I had best let you go."

He set the pig on the ground and watched as it walked back down the path.

"When he grows up he'll either be an ugly child or a handsome pig." Pit mused.

He stood up, brushed himself off and looked around. He had hit an intersection, and had no idea where to go.

He gazed upwards and saw the cat from the duchess's home in all its grinning glory up a tree. Pit walked up to it,

"Cheshire puff." He said,

The cat winked, "Please, call me Purin."

After everything that had happened that day, he was not surprised to hear it speak.

"Do you know which way to go?" the angel asked,

"Well, that depends on where you want to get to."

That made sense to Pit, "I want to get the garden." He said,

"Why do you want to go there?" Purin asked him,

Pit paused, why indeed? "It looks safe."

Purin looked at him with a smile slyer than before, "Sometimes thing that look safe turn out nasty." She said, "And things that look nasty, turn out safe. That's a moral."

Pit blinked, "Yes, well I would still like to know what's where."

"Well, a hatter lives over there." She pointed down one road, "Follow my pointing paw."

Pit was startled to see that the puff cat had vanished, only to reappear in a different tree.

"And a friend of his called hare, nicknamed Yoshi live there." She said, "They're probably having a tea party. They're both mad, and I mean crazy mad."

Pit faltered, "But I'd rather not meat mad people." He said,

"But dear, you can't help it." She said, "Everyone here is mad, I'm mad, you're mad. It's only by a chance and careful planning that you're not."

"How do you know I'm mad?" Pit asked, afraid that he missed something.

"Because you're here, and everyone here in mad." Purin said as she vanished again.

Pit waited for her to reappear, she did at another tree.

"I went to a hunt ball once, I didn't like it." She said, "Terrible people, they all started hunting me."

"How terrible for you." Pit said, unsure what else to say.

"Oh, but I grin and bear it." She laughed, "By the by, what became of the baby?"

Pit gulped and stuttered out, "He, he turned into a pig."

To the angel's surprise, the cat said, "I knew it would, it's the same with crows and more hens."

Pit had no time to ponder what she said, seeing as she vanished again. Pit spun around and looked for her. He felt a bit annoyed when she appeared again.

"Did you say, 'pig' or 'fig'?" She asked him

"I said 'Pig' Purin." He said, "And I would appreciate it if you didn't appear and disappear like that. You're making me very dizzy."

Purin laughed, "So sorry, is this better?" She vanished completely, and this time she did not return.

Pit sighed and decided to head down the path that led to the Hatter's place. As he walked down the road, he recalled something from before he even joined the smash brothers.

Back when he lived in Angel Land he would listen to music often, and his favorite song was one that a lot of people sang, but now he could not quite remember it.

"If only I could recall the words, if not the tune." He sighed to himself

Pit decided to try and recall the song to pass the time, as he did he could hear the angel chorus singing it in his head.

Which way shall you go?

Which way shall you take?

If you don't take any you make a mistake.

Which way shall you go?

Which way shall you take?

You must move on though you tremble and quake.

…

Okay, That should do it. I hope you liked this. Though I'm really looking forward to the next chapter.

Pit: I don't get the pig part though.

Rei: It's a wonderland thing.

Dragon: Now please read and review to tell us what you think or if you have an idea that may help us. Because we'll listen and if it doesn't clash with what we've got planned out too much, we may put it into account.


End file.
